


would you rather be a headache?

by jeesechurger



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Bassist Bang Chan, Breathplay, Choking, Drummer Minho, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Guitarist Changbin, Guitarist Hyunjin, Hidden Artist Han Jisung, Hyunjin and Felix are Rivals, Language, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Or not, Oral Sex, Rival Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vocalist Felix, being a switch kind of hard when writing smut, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeesechurger/pseuds/jeesechurger
Summary: Felix knows who the guitarist is and what he’s been doing. Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin and his ways to irritate Felix, even though they haven’t even hung out once but shared a few hostile glares, empty good lucks, and memorized each other’s names through crinkled line-up papers that the bouncer holds.orFelix learns his band will not perform tonight because the organization gave their place to his rival, Hyunjin’s band.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	would you rather be a headache?

**Author's Note:**

> we all have seen long hair blonde hyunjin but i cannot stop thinking about skz band aus, and believe me i've read all of them here, and hyunjin's long hair dyed black, face with a few piercings, wearing last pieces of clean clothes from his closet to complete the rock&roll look.  
> ANYWAYS  
> title is from day6's headache, one of my favs  
> felix is drunk but him cute

“Stop sulking like an idiot,” Changbin says before plopping down to his seat next to Felix, “We will have it next time.”

Felix’s eyes are wandering around the stage’s every inch while it is being prepared by some of the staff for tonight’s special performance. He mumbles a not-so-believable ‘whatever’ and hides his sweaty palms in his hoodie’s pocket. 

Both of the band members’ attention shifts from their newly filled glasses that are brought by their drummer to a lanky figure stepping front to the stage just now with an electric guitar hanging down on his body. Changbin can swear Felix’s glare levels up by the presence of the latter, it might even be sending some laser shots like a sniper’s weapon. 

Watching him with a combination of concern and confusion, Changbin stretches an arm to the back of the freckled boy and pushes one of beer glasses in front of him, “Just drink, we still have time. Minho, please, say something.”

The drummer is already looking away, blocking out the whole drama Felix has been causing them since last week. He turns on the barstool to face the vocalist of their band, “Stop it before I drag you out. You are the one who made us come here and watch the thing. _Enjoy_ _._ ”

“That’s not exactly what I wanted but okay,” Changbin mumbles in his glass and drinks until his mouth makes an absurd voice. Minho’s cold monotone words do not mean anything to Felix, he’s not either listening or aware of his surroundings, yet Changbin feels the chills. “Next turn is vodka because this tastes like piss,” he drops the glass then takes the opportunity to leave since Minho does not check the options but goes for the cheapest drink every. single. time.

Felix sits there, still not sparing a glance at another thing but the tall boy. He knows who the guitarist is and what he’s been doing. Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin and his ways to irritate Felix, even though they haven’t even hung out once but shared a few hostile glares, empty _good luck_ s, and memorized each other’s names through crinkled line-up papers that the bouncer holds. 

At this point, Felix is pretty sure the other band is chasing them and finding the good places before they can even sign up. Or the worst, taking their places by bribing, so they are left out.

It is not that it has always been like that. Felix knows somewhere at the back of his mind what he’s thinking cannot be true, and all is a coincidence. They always play in the same places anyway. They even go to the same academy, right? Why is it so important to have this bar?

Important because, one, this place is more crowded than anywhere they have been, it is a hotspot for every Friday night. Two, the place owner promised them after seeing their performance. Well, also, thanks to Minho flirting with the boss and making the promise permanent.

At least, they thought.

What happened in the end is the boss “forgetting _”_ the promise and canceling all of the gigs to one group performance this Friday night. Felix is almost sure that Minho is not the only one with the incredible charms when he sees the boy, who has been bothering him for months, is smiling brighter than the spotlights at the owner of the bar. And now he is super sure his punch would look perfect on the latter’s nose.

Sulking at the boring banner of the rival group (it’s just a basic declaration of the next performance written in boring Arial font), Felix grabs the glass of “piss” and sips. The after taste goes a little stronger since the beer got warmer being held as a hostage in his hand. 

Changbin was gone somewhere, probably befriending everyone he meets under the influence of alcohol. 

Minho is checking around to see the short guitarist and ends up losing sight of him when his eyes finally land on the stage. Never going to say it out loud, he is a bit excited for the show, unlike the others. The reason might be his mild interest in a certain guy in the band and might be related to their last three post-gig hookups, although the others shouldn’t learn the details, or the whole thing, in any way. 

Minho and Chan are better off like this, he thinks when he notices a lazy wave on the other side of the dance floor. The rival band’s bassist sends a genuine smile when their eyes meet and Minho responds with a slight nod. Chan is fast to take this chance to mouth and make a hand gesture of “call me”.

When the show starts, Felix feels like he is strapped on the roller coaster waiting for the 90 degrees fall. It is not out of excitement but the fear that the possibility of their rivals has actually made it to the top. His stomach does a growl accordingly, but he does not mind while the glasses are changed by a stray waitress. 

The two bandmates do not even care about the waitress filling the table with new shots from time to time, they are aware of the gesture and fuzzy with the attention from an obvious fan, yet have no energy to spare for another show tonight. 

The atmosphere changes, the band starts off with a short introduction. Felix rolls his eyes when the microphone is in Hyunjin’s hand and everybody goes crazy for the guitarist. He gets it, Hyunjin has a pretty face, he is tall. Okay, his black long locks surround his face in a way that the sweat dripping or wetting around does not bother anyone. Maybe he has _the_ gaze when he grabs his guitar by its neck and makes everyone swoon but not him, not Felix. 

And Felix wanted to sing. 

At this bar. 

Tonight. 

_Cheers to your victory, Hwang Hyunjin,_ he takes the small salt shaker and one of the tequila shots, waiting next to empty glasses rather innocently.

The first song, Felix thinks Hyunjin painting his nails black is phony. That he is just a wannabe. 

Next song, Felix is sure that Hyunjin and his tongue do not match in action, why does he stick it out like that? “Yeah, we all have seen your tongue piercing, dumbass,” he scoffs and Minho just shrugs, it is one of his favorite songs to listen to, considering it is the song Chan playing his bass solo the beginning to the mid-way, so whatever Felix says. 

Next song then next song then… time passes. And the last song? Felix’s world is spinning. Like Hyunjin did a few times, around himself and his bandmates, highly thrilled by the crowd and all the rock music filling the bar. 

A few “thank you”s and screams coming from the band and the audience later, Felix feels an urge to take action rising up from his stomach. Or it’s just the intoxication. 

“I’ll go talk to him,” he tells the table a little louder for Minho, who is the only one sitting next to him since their guitarist, Changbin, is still missing.

“Yeah, yeah, go tell him off,” Minho responds, the voice comes out so careless while he’s texting to other members of their band, who chose not to witness the mess Felix may or may not cause. His thumbs also linger on the contact “Chan”, chewing his already chapped lips then finally pressing the number. 

Felix slides down on the barstool, pulls his belt loops and courage up, stalks his way to the crowd. When he gets to the front of the stage, the lights are being switched off and the members of the band are getting their equipment set to leave. An overly played song fills the bar through the wall speakers while Felix finds his way to the latter in the hallway to the restroom. 

“Hey, Hwang!” he starts and almost regrets it. He can feel his freckles are more visible due to blood rushing to his face. He curses mentally at the alcohol traveling in his veins wildly.

The guitarist stops and turns his head slightly to the noise, a bit confused because he does not understand if he’s being called or not. When his eyes are laid on the angry guy with worn-out blonde hair, obviously tipsy face, in an oversized hoodie, he just… smirks. 

“Felix? Hey,” he says in return. He pushes his sweaty bangs back and comes closer to talk, “What’s up? Good performance, ah?”

“Why are you here exactly?” Felix asks the other, his head slightly tilted to one side, he kind of wants to intimidate the other.

“To perform…?” 

“You had our place, why are you here?”

“Your place?” the cockiness cannot be more visible on his face but Hyunjin does not lose it before Felix opens his mouth once more.

“If the boss was not a simp for younger guys, you wouldn’t be here tonight,” Felix spits out while watching the taller’s eyebrows knitting together. Good thing, nobody passing through to the restroom cares or looks twice.

“Says the boy with a fucking SoundCloud account meanwhile we have a CD to sell here?” Hyunjin sizes him up with half-lidded eyes, leaning closer to the shorter guy. 

Felix follows his dark gaze up, unbothered by the height difference when Hyunjin intends to shadow the already dimmed lights above them in the hallway for him, “We? The seller is not the band, it’s your pretty fucking face. You should call your fucking band Hyunjin and his cock sluts instead.”

The guitarist chuckles mockingly, “Oh, you want to fuck me so bad.”

“What the fuck?” 

“You tagged me along to my gig, watched me till you are satisfied, following my steps like a duckling. Oh, you’re obsessed with me.”

“Shut up,” Felix responds rather hesitantly. His hand clenches on the guitarist’s loose tank top, figuring out how to keep a healthy distance. 

Hyunjin does not listen, indeed he enjoys the vocalist muttering and his voice getting huskier. He bends over to meet their foreheads in halfway, “Poor fucking Lixie, he wants me to cry underneath him so bad…”

“Shut the fuck up!”

The guitarist licks the furious spit of the vocalist landed on his cheek right away, “You’re just a thirsty bi--”

Felix pulls his shirt a fistful to reach his height and kisses Hyunjin. And in his mind, Felix’s doing it for him to stop talking. He knows that he’s overstimulated by the psychedelic pictures on the walls of the hallway, the music booming behind his ears, people brushing their shoulders recklessly while passing, Hyunjin yelling on top of his head... Or that he’s been drinking too much to keep his brain clear, rather than foggy. But, in the end, he forcefully digs into the guitarist’s mockingly plump lips. 

“I fucking knew it,” Hyunjin mumbles, a sly smile spreads on his face yet he is too quick it to be noticed by the freckled boy. He pushes Felix to the wall and smashes their lips once again when the latter groans after his head is banged to a framed painting that was probably sketched by an underground artist struggling to pay their bills. 

Felix feels breathless, his whole body is being imprisoned by the taller one. He is also aware of his stomach doing flips in between the successive kisses and the tongue painting saliva around his lips. The sudden shock of being manhandled fades away when his free hand gets the courage to crawl up behind the guitarist’s shoulder-cut hair. He softly brushes the locks between his fingers and tucks in immediately, pulling the other to stop and open up his lips wide.

Hyunjin giggles, “You need to be harsher than that.”

“You talk too much,” Felix scoffs into his mouth, tilting his head one side while sliding his thigh between the other’s hardening cock. 

Hyunjin backs his head a little and moans half taunting and half sincere, “I don’t know if I want to ride your thigh or I want you to ride mine, to be honest.” Then he lets the shorter guy curl his tongue in and play with his snake bites and tongue piercing. 

Felix’s drunk wobbly hands are trying to hold Hyunjin in place and his mouth is too occupied with covering both of the edges onto the taller’s lips. He takes breaks to get his vision straight, his drunk eyes are struggling to see one mouth in front of them. The anger he has been carrying all night long, and maybe _months_ long, is now melting as the saliva stretches from one to the other.

Post-concert excitement and boiling room temperature tire Hyunjin’s body and his slender fingers work on the waist and belt loops of the latter. He holds Felix’s ass one hand to support his thigh pressing on his dick. He cannot find any strength in himself to hold back and tease further. Next, he cannot refrain himself from circling his hip on Felix’s thigh when he starts to bite on his tongue, making him feel the metal taste, his own blood, gather on his tongue. 

Both feel more complicated than the colorful paintings behind their bodies. The sticky bodies that are twisted around each other, like they're a pair of abandoned earphones in the pocket of your favorite jacket. 

When Hyunjin starts to pant on Felix’s flexed thigh, head’s falling down to the shorter one’s shoulder, he bites on it. Felix’s hands hang down from his shoulders, not even thinking twice to startle him with squeezing them, sending a warning to behave. He moves his thigh a bit back and forth then higher to induce pain, almost like kicking him in the nuts.

Although his move makes the guitarist moan rather than be taken as a warning, “Why don’t we just take it to your fucking band’s filthy van?” Hyunjin asks dipping his hips lower, his mouth playing with the stitches of his rival’s hoodie and his sweat paints the latter’s side profile from all those rubbing his head kittenishly. 

“The keys must be with Minho,” Felix replies back and almost protests when Hyunjin’s neck between his numb lips slip out.

“Got it,” Hyunjin untangles himself quickly, his eyes darting the room from the end of the hallway to find a certain male, “I’ll get it for you, just wait for me at the lot.” 

And he disappears while Felix is fixing his mind on the mission to walk towards the van. He starts with dragging himself onto the dance floor and rubbing his sore back (being sandwiched between the guitarist’s weight and the frames were too much) while sweeping across the loose bodies to the parking lot. 

He kind of crashes on the door of the van, and slides down onto his ass to the concrete, he neither knows nor cares where Hyunjin can find Minho and get the keys for them. 

One beep comes from the van and the lot lightens up for a brief second. Felix also can hear Hyunjin mumbling in his annoying tone that he uses when the audience does not ‘wooh!’ as much as he wants, “Don’t die on me, please, I have an ass to be fucked.”

“Fuck you,” Felix mutters back while he stands up feeling a lot more sober with the night breeze yet still exhausted. His hands grab the rear barn doors of the van and swing them open. 

“That’s what I’m talking about,” the taller responds before he gets into the van pushing the drums of Minho, until they are pressed against the front seats, kicking off his shoes, and making the dirty sheets that are used to cover the equipment as a set up for them. “It’s going to be so romantic,” he says, laying down and extending a hand for Felix to catch and jump in. 

The vocalist slaps the ‘helping’ hand and gets himself into the van, ducking a little and closing the door after switching on the only light source in it. He drops on the taller’s chest, making him gasp for air, and starts rummaging the messy bags piled in the corner for lube or whatever from where he sits as if he didn’t leave the other out of breath. 

Hyunjin does not mind it much, giving it to Felix’s drunk situation. He begins humming a song about a _headache?_ under his breath and waits, warming his hands on Felix's bare skin under his hoodie, getting it higher and higher until the latter gives in and takes it off himself. Hyunjin’s cold fingers trail to their discovery, the freckled boy’s nipple piercings, “I don’t understand why you hate me.”

Felix throws the hoodie to the side, escaping from the freezing fingers onto his feet to unzip his pants. “Can you undress yourself?” he asks, throwing his all-stars with his socks to the side.

Hyunjin sighs, still his hands are working on his own clothes, “You are making music, I am making music. I see you every gig, I even see you around the campus all the time. What’s not clicking?” He then snatches the lube out of Felix’s hand and shoves it somewhere else, “Fuck that, I’m always ready.”

The freckled guy blinks once and twice to his boldness, he is glad that he does not see two mouths or two Hyunjins anymore, “Suck me at least? I’m not hard yet.” 

“Get your condom ready, fuckboy, I’m not letting you pass a disease,” he gets on his knees awkwardly in front of the very naked vocalist, he does not even listen to the other’s complaints about being tested and healthier than anyone. Hyunjin’s view is filled with what he cares the most tonight, plus he can see more pale freckles here or there, both distracting him and making Felix more special. 

“Pretty,” he exhales on Felix’s cock before he slowly digs into it without glancing the other way than the latter’s two lazy pupils. 

He gets cockier around Felix, eyes are judging him silently for being the soft one when Hyunjin is awfully twitching down there. He backs off a bit to tongue the top, a hand pumping up and down from the shorter’s base into his own mouth. Hyunjin is aware of himself drooling, a few drops of saliva are visible on the sheets, and moaning at the back of his throat softly, so tempted to use his teeth in between the sucks. He, before he loses his sanity over a dick, just fantasizes about getting his mouth fucked by his band’s bassist and starts to move his head harsher and sloppier while his tongue is out to cause the latter experience more friction. 

The vocalist feels much more sensitive than usual as if his body is gaining more nerves with every pump of the other’s warm mouth around him. The dizziness and alcohol wear off faster than all night while he’s getting harder and cannot stop thinking about the piercing brushing him endlessly, having the intention of rushing the blowjob to its end.

He bends to hold on something blindly, he is tired ducking his head in the van, luckily finds the head of the front seats. He dips down his head, failing to keep his cool, and is able to get a new look of Hyunjin’s broad shoulders narrowing down to his ass. He observes how the taller’s flat ass does a little dance when he takes a breath leaving his dick idle or when he goes all way down and gags on him on purpose. 

A sudden realization of what’s anticipating, also the last hit of being deep-throated, makes his toes curl and his grip on the seats stronger. “Fuck,” he says, his voice low and cracked and stretches out the word enough to growl midway.

The guitarist chuckles not wanting to make him cum before he earns what he needs, removing his mouth meanwhile. “Enjoying the view?” he asks, being trapped with a cock rubbing on his cheek and Felix’s washboard abs. He pecks on them gently while one hand of his keeping Felix’s, and the other is his own, dick busy.

Ticklish by the gesture, the vocalist’s attention shifts to the hand all over him, and the last bits of his energy follow his gaze. His stomach kind of twists at the view of Hyunjin smiling at him: swollen lips panting and apart, tears awaiting at the edges of his eyes, eyebrows knitting together when his hand fastens around himself, a thin layer of blush lingering on his face because of the oxygen lessening in the van every minute and sucking his dick. 

Felix’s senses are so locked on the black-haired guy, he does not track his moves anymore when his hand begins to brush his hair back or when his vocal cords go against him saying, “I might not be hating on you.” 

“Fuck me,” Hyunjin mutters, rather excited than in disbelief, knowing how fucked up he must be looking to get that reaction out of Lee Felix. He pulls Felix by his arm with enough force to make both of them collapse and roll on the floor. The guitarist does not waste any second to get on his lap, bending down on the shorter to kiss every freckle on his face, a free hand feeling around to fetch the stray condom. 

Finding himself on his back all of a sudden, and the mouth open kisses mixed with black strands blurring his vision, Felix just breathes and plays on the skin on top of him. His shameless moan could be heard out of the van while Hyunjin’s plump lips are nibbling on his neck cruelly, ending on his earlobe, and cold fingers are rolling down the condom around his cock at the same time.

“I’ll be nice, baby, okay?” Hyunjin purrs in his ear. He straightens his posture, after the last deep kiss he leaves on a hungrily nodding Felix’s lips, spits on his hand and uses it on the condom to fit the vocalist’s dick inside of him next. 

Felix holds his breath unknowingly, eyes are already fixed on his cock being swallowed by the latter bit by bit. He is aware that he does not have a massive one, maybe the average, maybe an inch more, but the way Hyunjin eats him up under a minute leaves him gasping for air. 

He groans and supports his upper body on his elbows, loosens his muscles on the dirty sheets back again meanwhile the other’s getting comfortable. His head falls to one side, he is tired because of the night, music, alcohol, kisses, arousal,... now he has a lapful of his rival and his penis throbs and aches in his tightness. 

The taller does not move for a couple of minutes, adjusting himself to the feeling and gazing around for a place to grab and rock his hips properly. 

He ends up putting his hands onto the vocalist’s thighs and pushes himself up a little, careful not to hurt Felix. Their eyes meet finally when Hyunjin’s waiting for confirmation that it’s okay although Felix does not look like he cares about the pressure on him. So Hyunjin puts on a show, stabbing his painted and partly chewed and crooked nails on his thighs, moving a little lower and higher, however he wants, forth and back.

He forgets about the show after he hiccups in between his own pace of thrusts, sometimes moaning, the mouth’s closed, still watching his reflection mirrored on Felix’s expressions and silent ‘ _ah, fuck_ ’s. His locks stick on his lips even though he tries his best to keep them away one-handed, sweat wetting around with every move, and his legs shake a few times. He feels the latter’s jerking underneath and he wants the same for himself when his neglected cock stands alone, the precum is visible from brushing to the same spot irregularly with his waning movements.

Hyunjin slows down with shaky legs and Felix grows impatient, his eyes look clouded, dazed by the sex. He queues his knees to bend quite slowly, making the latter whimper and fall closer with his hands are clinging to his chest. “Is this okay if I take the lead?” Felix asks, his eyes search for Hyunjin’s face hiding between his black locks. 

“Yes, baby, I have no strength left after the concert and your pretty fucking dick,” Hyunjin replies then pushes himself off his chest. His ass stretches with the movement and he slightly regrets his decision to throw the lube away, the morning sex he had might not be enough to make him go unprepared. 

Hissing at the pain mixed with pleasure, he brushes his hair back. He has a better view of the freckled boy all flustered and messed up, Felix may not have the features perfectly matching each other but he is beautiful in his own exotic way. Hyunjin does not refrain himself from crawling a hand and caressing his cheek, thumb lingers on the lip ring. 

The vocalist licks the thumb over his lip kittenishly, a cute smile cracks up on his flushed face before he turns the side to take it all in his mouth. He also puts his hands on Hyunjin’s waist, soft and tender under his touch, guiding him to lift up gently and bury in his ass again. 

Hyunjin yelps accordingly to the thrusts a few times until he gets more and more relaxed, black strands waving back and forth on his shoulders. Felix backs a little to thrust back, the way they move together with less interruption of Hyunjin goes smoother since it’s more satisfying now for the taller too. Felix does not mind Hyunjin’s attempt to chase the rhythm, the guitarist cannot track it anyway when he gets faster and deeper with his knees are fixed to keep Hyunjin and his waist on the spot. 

Felix, finally, brushes on his prostate unintentionally and Hyunjin does not stop his moans and messy cries anymore. He wants the parking lot or maybe the bar to hear him and how good of a fuck Felix is. He cannot even focus on one thing, the thumb being sucked by Felix’s warm sticky mouth and his tiny tongue drives him to the edge along with the brown eyes eating his whole body up. 

“Do it again,” he growls at the sight of Felix gagging on his thumb dipping further into his throat, even though he feels frustrated at the sloppy pounds. Hyunjin removes his hand from his chest and mouth to wrap them around his exposed neck to get a grip.

A millisecond of surprised expression climbs up and fades away on Felix’s freckled face. He throws back his head while he tightens his hold around Hyunjin with the increased pace of skins colliding, “Fuck yeah, choke me.”

“Shut the fuck up,” the taller shakes on top of him, his impatient hands squeezing slightly below the shorter’s jawline. He sighs long and loud at the feeling of his prostate getting the attention it desires tonight finally. “Don’t fucking stop and do it again,” he pants between the words.

Felix loosens the muscle of his jaw, mouth agape, and his face visibly reddens along with the fast speed of his jolts into Hyunjin. He is not able to track the eyes of the guitarist but he can tell the view is showing its effect on him when his moans get louder and walls clench around him. Hazy and stunned, he pats Hyunjin’s thigh rapidly, the guitarist is quick to abandon his grip and massage the sides of his neck. 

Hyunjin covers the freckled boy’s lips that are desperate to gasp for air with soft kisses. Followed by the other’s dick brushing on the same spot over and over again, he whines into the kisses and sobs, “Jerk me off, I’m gonna come.”

The vocalist does not slow down after hearing that and even stumbles to get faster while he is seeking his orgasm too. He folds his hand around Hyunjin’s dick, pink marks of a grasp left on his thigh. Hyunjin shudders once and twice then empties on Felix’s belly with the help of his small hand, which is decorated with well worn tarnished rings. He sighs and drops his forehead to meet Felix’s chest, away from his own cum. 

Felix feels ticklish while the sweaty strands brush on his chest, and does not wait any longer to catch up with the latter. He cums with a cough distorted in a loud groan, Hyunjin can sense his muscles flexing and loosening under his skin. His pounds do not slow till he fills the condom out, some of the cum are dribbling down to his dick’s base. The vocalist only starts to relax and lay his legs down again when he is sure he has nothing left in his body other than exhaustion. 

They don’t move for a moment, Hyunjin keeps the distance with his forehead on Felix’s chest and Felix forgets to put down his hands from Hyunjin’s waist and currently soft cock. Only their chests move and breaths can be heard in the van. 

Hyunjin volunteers to be the first one to show signs of being alive and get the vocalist to slide down inside of him. His limbs are wobbly and useless now, so he shuffles enough to fall next to Felix, on his back to the dirty sheets once more, and looks up to the ceiling light like Felix does. 

“So,” the guitarist chuckles and his lids turn into crescents softly, “you wanted to fuck me so bad?” 

“I guess, yeah, I wanted to fuck you so bad,” Felix chuckles back, choking on his spit a bit that making his voice a lot deeper than usual. 

“Are you two done?” a voice comes from the crack open front window. 

“Fuck off, Bin,” Felix scowls and Hyunjin wants to get on top of him again. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i would LOVE to hear your feedback
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/MINLlXR)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/20000915)


End file.
